friendshipismagicfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Flower Peddle
Flower Peddle is a purple, pink and white dragon pony who was individually created by the magic of a sourcerer, someone who is yet to be determined. She was the previous soul of a pony who was falsely accused of using dark magic years and years ago to cause terror on the civilians of her home, and therefore one day she was caught and claimed by a spell that would forever turn her into a dragon, trapping in a large cave that she would be forced to stay in until she passed to the Afterlife. Personality Flower Peddle is a lost, oblivious, and often gullible soul who just wants her name to be cleared. She will go to some certain lengths to force her opinions or views on another pony, even if those opinions seem a bit... Ridiculous. But it is only because she is so gullible that she would unfortunately believe anything that would come her way. She means good intentions, but she is broken beyond repair. She's a bit blind to her situation, but keeps herself very hopeful in her current situation. For the majority, she is a very friendly and sweet pony who tends not to understand jokes, and accidentally takes things seriously when not meant to be. She's overall a bit paranoid and has an anxious attitude towards ponies she doesn't trust very well. But she can easily open up to friends or people she finds trustworthy. She is also fairly stubborn, but doesn't mean to be so out of bad intentions. History and Past Times were often grim back in her days, therefore punishments were often seen as more severe than the punishments in Equestria today. Years and years into the future, where modern times now lay, she was unknowingly summoned by a pony far far away, and her soul was set free... A word from the Dark Horse himself, he had made a promise to the dragon pony that if Flower Peddle were to show to the world her kindness, and disprove of the accusions against her made years and years ago, she would finally be able to gain the body of her old pony self, and no longer be trapped under the scales and wings of a dragon. But, now with a twist, she had the crossbreeded body of a dragon and a pony. The Dark Horse however, knew what he was doing. It was just another trick under the giant and horrific horse's sleeve, that poor little Flower would be trying her very best to correct the mistakes the citizens of Equestria had made against her years ago, when he never made it ever clear that she would have to correct the exact ponies that turned her into a dragon in the first place. The same ponies who died long, and long ago, no longer to exist in Equestria. The dragon pony lives under false hope, believing that continuing to tell the ponies she sees that "They Lied" are going to free her, when in reality, she isn't going to leave the dragon body that she is stuck in. Additional Info Flower Peddle is a completely remastered recreation of the character Amythist from the Bronies Wiki. Flower Peddle is her official new look. (I am the original owner of Amythist) Gallery Flower peddle by angelofthewisp-dbv3m1t.jpg|Her New Official Look Amythist.png|Flower Peddle's Original/Previous Look in 2013 before Revision Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Non-Ponies Category:Content (XCreativeEnigmaX)